


The Three of Us

by Caede



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I have no clue what I was doing, Literally the amount of fluff in this, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caede/pseuds/Caede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam adopt a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally prompted to me on Tumblr by pokemon2115 with 'Sastiel adopts a puppy'. I thought it'd be fun and huzzah. Here you go.

_"Sam."_  

The voice cuts through Sam’s sleep-induced haze, pulling him up from oblivion and back to reality. 

_"Sam. Get up."_

Sam blinks a few times and then smiles softly, taking in the sight before him. Cas, his Cas, is beside him and propped up on an elbow, cerulean eyes trained on Sam. 

 **"I’m up, I’m up."**  Sam croaks,  **"Morning."**

  
 _"Mhm, morning to you too, mister."_  Castiel grumbles, but then smiles affectionately and presses a kiss to Sam’s forehead. _“You remember our plans for the day, right?”_

  
Sam sighs.  **“Of course. You’d probably smack me in to tomorrow if I forgot.”**  He sits up now, stretching a bit - because who doesn’t love those morning stretches - and then slowly sliding out of bed.  **“Breakfast?”** He questions, and Castiel shrugs.  
  
 _"If you cook it, sure."_

  
Sam rolls his eyes. He’s not going to refuse, however; as it’s Castiel’s birthday, he agreed to do whatever Castiel wished. Running his hands through his hair, he flattens it out and then stands. He turns to Castiel once more, tilts his lover’s head up with two fingers under his chin, and kisses him. **“Pancakes, bacon and coffee work for you?”**  He asks.

 _"What do you think, Sasquatch?"_  Castiel grins, and Sam rolls his eyes.  _"I’ll be right out."_

Sam leaves the room, walking down the short hallway and smiling at the pictures that frame the walls. Dean and Lisa’s wedding, with the newlyweds smiling; Castiel and his wedding, the two of them looking at eachother like they hung the moon; a family portrait of Dean, Lisa, Cas, and himself; Dean and Lisa with their son, Ben - and so on. He makes his way through the living room, across plush carpet, and to the hardwood flooring of the kitchen.

He hums softly as he opens the dark wooden cabinets, pulling out pans with soft metallic clangs. He then opens a bottom drawer and pulls out pancake mix. He then goes to their fridge, pulling out whatever is needed, and whips up the batter. As soon as the batter’s done, he turns on the stove and pours batter on the pan.

Turning, Sam taps the coffee machine’s ‘on’ button and listens to it whir, then pours in extra coffee beans. Soon the kitchen is filled with the scent of coffee and cooking pancakes. He hurries to the fridge, pulls out bacon, and plops it on the counter; then turns againto flip the pancakes. He takes another pan, sets that on the oven, and then gets the bacon frying, just as he hears the soft footfall of feet.

 **"Took you long enough, angel."**  Sam smirks, turning his head towards Castiel. 

Castiel rolls his eyes at the nickname,  _“I can’t believe you’re still stuck on calling me angel. Of all nicknames, you had to choose angel.”_

 **"Mhm, and who’s fault is it that you happen to have absolutely gorgeous angel wings tattooed on your back? ‘Course I’m gonna call you angel."** Sam replies, busying himself with cooking again.  **"Plus, at least I gave you something cute and sweet. Not Sasquatch. Damn you for that nickname."**

Castiel laughs softly, coming up behind his husband and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s torso.  _"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just keep cooking for me."_

Sam shoots him a look over his shoulder,  **"No, I’m going to just stop cooking in the middle of nowhere."** He teases, and Castiel smacks his ass. 

 _"And today we have the return of the scarily rare sassy Sammy,"_ Castiel taunts, his blue eyes glinting with love and playfulness. 

 **"Oh, shut up, angel."** Sam sighs heavily, turning and grabbing his husband close. He kisses him softly and nuzzles into his neck,  **"I love you."** He says softly in Castiel’s ear, and Castiel’s smile against his neck is enough to make Sam smile wider.

 _"Love you too, Sasquatch."_ Castiel pulls away and sits at the kitchen table, watching Sam as he cooked. 

 **"I can tell you’re watching me."** Sam grumbles form the stove, going to one of their cabinets and opening it. He pulls down a mug and grabs the now-finished coffee, pouring it in and then setting the coffee pot back on the warmer. He adds a teaspoon of creamer and a pinch of sugar - just how Cas likes it - and then sets it in front of Cas. 

Cas takes the mug gratefully and blows on it lightly,  _"Sorry, it’s just you’re so hard not to watch."_ Castiel sighs.  _"You’re such a tease with the way you move."_

Sam rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother with a reply, quickly moving the now-finished pancakes on to a plate and stacking them. He then moves bacon on to another and turns, hip-checking a drawer closed and slipping the plates on the table.  **"Butter, sugar, strawberries, syrup..?"** Sam questions, and Castiel shrugs. **  
**

 _"Just butter and syrup today, I think._ " 

Sam nods and pulls said things from the fridge and joins his husband, the two of them eating in companionable silence. 

> Breakfast was a quick ordeal in the Winchester-Novak household, as well as cleanup. By the time the clock struck eleven the two were already done eating, dressing, and showering. Of course, it probably helped that showering was a two-person ordeal; not that they’d really share that detail with anyone.
> 
> **"You remember our agreement, right?"** Sam asks as he slides his fingers between Castiel’s, locking the door behind them and heading towards their car.
> 
> Castiel shoots him a displeased look, though squeezes the taller man’s hand.  _"Yes, of course. No small dogs. Nothing that’ll bark too much. Blah blah blah, Sammy is a princess."_
> 
> Sam gasps in mock horror, releasing Castiel to open the doors and then the passenger door, before going over to the driver’s side. Castiel slid in to the car at the same time as Sam and they both snickered about it before closing their doors and preparing for a drive to the nearest animal rescue.
> 
> After they were both seatbelted and on the road, Sam speaks up.  **"And for your information, I think you might be bipolar. First i’m a Sasquatch, then I’m a princess? Hmmph."**
> 
> Castiel just smiles and shakes his head,  _"You’re an idiot. But you’re my idiot. Why the hell do I even put up with you?"_
> 
> **“‘Cause you love me. That’s why.”** Sam responds, humming happily as Castiel takes his hand once again.
> 
> The rest of the drive is spent in silence until they arrive at the rescue; then Castiel’s jumping eagerly out of the car and Sam joins him. After all, they both wanted a dog dearly; they just agreed to do it now.

They walk in and immediately the sound of yipping dogs and mewling cats arrest their ears. It’s a cacaphony of noise but Sam just shrugs it off, because after all, they knew it would be like this.  _"Big dogs and puppies are this way."_ Castiel says, taking Sam’s hand and leading him towards the left. Sam follows.

They walk down the hall of dogs, peering in cages curiously; Castiel walks a little bit ahead but never out of Sam’s sight. Suddenly, Castiel stops and lets out a soft gasp.  _"Sam, Sam. Sammy. I found the puppy we need."_

Sam walks over and can’t help but immediately agree with Castiel. The[puppy](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-Gea9NDSPl6U/ToKeadHhDeI/AAAAAAAACgU/q6CuoQG_JBs/s1600/mini-Australian-Shepherd.jpg) looked up at him and his heart melted; if there was a definition of adorable, it would be this puppy. 

Castiel moves from Sam’s side to go find help and Sam drops down, making soft noises as the puppy yipped at him and wiggled, obviously excited to see a possible master. Castiel was soon back, gently placing a hand on his husband’s back. After a bit of conversation the lady helping them takes the puppy out of his kennel and hands him to Castiel.

The look on Castiel’s face is all it takes for Sam to know this puppy is it for them; no other dog would be better. Castiel hands the puppy to Sam and yeah, that’s solidified Sam’s opinion. The puppy was coming home with them.

After a bit of conversation with the woman, they go to a back room and sign a few papers, promise to care for the puppy, and get him the rest of his vaccines; as soon as she is finished she takes the puppy from them for a mere moment to wrap him loosely in a blanket and hand them a kennel.

"You don’t need to put him in the kennel, of course," the lady hurriedly says. "In fact, it’s probably better to hold him. The kennel’s just for other trips, to be safe."

 **"Thank you, very much."** Sam says, taking the kennel and Castiel’s free hand, then wandering out. Their puppy yawns widely and snuggles up tighter to Castiel. They reach the car and Sam helps Castiel in, setting the kennel in the back seat and then slipping in to the front seat.

As soon as they both situate, they’re off driving again. The puppy is curled up comfortably in Castiel’s lap, almost instantly sound asleep.

That’s a good sign, Sam thinks, at least it’s comfortable with them.

 **"Have a name in mind for him?"** Sam asks, looking over to Castiel. Castiel pauses for a moment, his hand gently resting on the pup’s long fur.

 _"Samandiriel. Alfie for short."_ Castiel responds finally.

Sam smiles to himself, because the name is such a Cas-like name it’s endearing.  **"Okay. Welcome to the family, Samandiriel."** He speaks softly to the pup. 

> Upon their arrival back home they quickly situate the pup in their already pre-bought dog bed. The bed is huge for the pup still; however, Sam knows in time, Samandiriel will grow into it.
> 
> He snaps a photo with his phone and texts it to Dean, with the caption,  **'Cas's influence is dangerous'** before turning to his husband who is wearing an amused smile. 
> 
> _"My influence is dangerous, is it?"_ Castiel snickers, and Sam faces him.
> 
> **"Not nearly as dangerous as mine,"** Sam replies, swooping Castiel into a kiss.


End file.
